


I Want... You

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Talk About the Simple Things in Life That You Never Get, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Draco and Harry slowly discover that feeling safe has a lot to do with allowing yourself to feel respected. And that includes being allowed the little things in life.





	I Want... You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble for my own prompt, "Different", for the March Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. It's based on a plot bunny of sorts that hasn't left my mind in months, and I will probably expand it eventually, because I would love to explore more deeply how these two allow themselves to ask for the things they want when they're around the other. But for now, have some fluff :3
> 
> The drawing underneath was my piece for the drawble challenge! The art restriction was to use your less dominant hand 😱

“How was Astronomy?”

Draco closed the door and dropped his bag. “Bad.” His hair grazed his cheeks, his head hanging low. He eyed his bed, then turned and dropped onto Harry’s.

A month before, Harry would’ve minded. No—a month before, Draco wouldn’t have done that in the first place. They would both have ignored each other, only acknowledging the other’s presence to throw murdering looks across the room.

But now…now Harry fell on his back beside him, staring at the ceiling while Draco groaned into the pillow.

After a minute, Draco rolled on his back.

“My cousin used to have all these iridescent stars glued to the ceiling,” Harry murmured. “I‘ve always wanted them.”

That was how it’d started—with them saying what they wanted. At first, it’d been claiming they wanted anything but to share a room with the other. Then, admitting they just wanted to be left alone. That they needed some peace and quiet.

He couldn’t remember when it’d turned into this. Into mundane, almost absent-minded confessions uttered in the quietest of moments.

“ _Stellula_.” Draco’d barely raised his wand, yet hundreds of shining dots blossomed all over the room ceiling.

It almost took Harry’s breath away, but…

“ _Nox_.”

There, much better. In the darkness, the flickering lights had an abysmal deepness to them. They felt like they were calling Harry to take it all in, to get lost within them—like they were offering to lull him to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

“They fade within a few hours.” Draco yawned, a long, delicate sound that made Harry smile. Draco’s yawns were almost as cute as his sneezes. “You shouldn’t have turned off the lights...”

Harry was going to tease Draco for being sleepy, but he didn’t.

He didn’t, because the idea of them falling asleep together felt…soothing.

It was the bedroom. Something about it made Harry feel…different than anywhere else.

They’d somehow turned it into a hiding place. That was why. It’d started with Harry sticking his parents’ pictures to the wall in a fit. Draco had walked in on him and had silently joined him, handing him pictures as though it was the sensible thing to do.

It had happened again when Draco told him he’d always wanted to have a giant, fluffy carpet right under his bed so it’d be the first thing his feet touched in the morning. The Manor, as well as Hogwarts, had always had cold, hard, unwelcoming bedroom floors.

The same feeling wormed through him as he stared at the twinkling lights.

Because it was the stars that were making him feel like that, certainly. Draco’s head gently falling on his shoulder was just…an added detail. As was Draco’s presence in each and every memory from their bedroom that made him want to stay there forever.


End file.
